


Movement One

by Baykit



Series: The Symphony of the Starlight Brigade [1]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Outer Space, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: This series is a continuation of my fic, "The Ballad of the Starlight Brigade." I recommend you read that first for context.This series will feature several OC's that do not belong to me. I will be giving credit for these OC's as they appear.Since the defeat of Malice, the Starlight Brigade has been continuing it's mission among the stars. At last, they have been given a base of their own and an opportunity to increase their ranks. But, something is lurking in the darkness and it's looking to make new friends too.
Series: The Symphony of the Starlight Brigade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107317
Comments: 32
Kudos: 15





	1. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Slipher belongs to @CarrlSagann on Instagram

“Strive! Get back here!” Commander Meouch yelled.

But it was too late. Strive’s small, sleek ship had already sped ahead, leaving behind it’s telltale streak of blue light.

“Oh, let him go,” Dr. Sung chuckled over the comms, “He’s just excited.”

“I know that,” Commander Meouch sighed, “I just don’t like it when we get separated.”

“It’s fine, loosen up a bit Meouch,” Lord Phobos said, “Besides, he’s got the same destination coordinates as the rest of us. He’ll just meet us there.”

Commander Meouch leaned back in his chair, a low growl of frustration creeping up through his throat. It had been three years since the defeat of Malice. But that had hardly been the end of the story. Far too many planets had been left in disarray after Malice’s initial attack and the subsequent years of darkness afterwards. The Starlight Brigade had been travelling to each of these planets, offering whatever assistance they could.

It had been fun, hopping from planet to planet, meeting the residents, and helping with the reconstruction of their cities and even their very cultures. But that hadn’t stopped each of them from having a feeling of… homelessness. Sure, each of them had their home planets they could return to but with Command decommissioned there was no one place for them all to return to. But then it had been announced. The United Council of Planets had agreed to confirm the Starlight Brigade as an official humanitarian organization. This not only made it easier to expand their members, but the UCP had even offered to build them an official base.

And that was where they were headed now. It had taken a while for anyone to agree on the location of the base, several planetary leaders had been vying for the base to be located closer to their own home planets, but finally they had settled on a small planet named Arya. It was located in the former Dark Zone but, with that cleared up it was now located at the intersection of several major trade routes. Also, the planet surveys had turned up no signs of any intelligent life forms so the Brigade wouldn’t have to worry about stepping on any toes while they were there. And, just two days ago, they had received word that the base was finished.

Commander Meouch could hear the rest of the brigade let out small gasps of wonder as Arya came into view. The small planet looked like a shining jewel floating in the darkness. The majority of it was a rich, emerald green but, occasionally, Meouch could spot small pockets of blue as well.

As they began their descent, the base came into view. It was a sprawling complex, made mostly out of a cream-colored stone. The windows and entryways were all complete with swooping, stylish archways. As they parked their ships in front of the main entrance, where Strive’s ship was already waiting, Commander Meouch noticed the words “Starlight Brigade” had been carved into the main archway. In between the two words was a light blue crystal that sparkled in the sunlight.

“Looks more like an art museum then a headquarters,” Lord Phobos remarked.

“I like it, it’s better then a dreary old military headquarters,” Doctor Sung said.

“As long as it has defenses to match the artistry, I could care less,” Commander Meouch said as Haave Hogan and Space Ninja Brian nodded in agreement, “Now let’s get inside and find our runaway member.”

It didn’t take them long to find Strive as he was standing in the center of the room when the brigade entered. And a very familiar man was standing with him.

“Major,” Commander Meouch said as he extended his hand, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Commander,” the Major said as he shook Meouch’s hand.

“The Major was just telling about all the cool stuff on the base!” Strive said.

“Well, good to hear you didn’t start the actual tour without us,” Doctor Sung said as he gave Strive’s cheek a playful poke.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be giving you the tour,” the Major said, “in fact I won’t be staying at all.”

“What do you mean?” Commander Meouch asked.

“I mean I’ve decided it’s time to retire. I’m afraid I just don’t have the energy to keep up you young folk anymore,” the Major explained.

“But then, who is going to be our commanding officer?” Lord Phobos asked. 

“Well, since Commander Meouch insisted on staying in the field, the UCP made a very fine recommendation. Admiral Slipher? Would you please step forward?” the Major said.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the room as a figured walked towards the group from a short way down the hallway. As the figure got closer the brigade realized how tall this figure was, standing even taller than Commander Meouch. But there was something that captured their attention long before they noticed his height. From the neck down the Admiral appeared humanoid, wearing an army uniform complete with all the patches of a decorated officer. But the Admiral’s head was that of a large, blue scaled serpent, save for the edge of his hood that was a bright yellow. His eyes were a dark red and a pair of white fangs peeked over the edge of his upper lip. He stopped in front of Commander Meouch and extended his hand.

“Admiral Ssslipher of the UCP,” Slipher said, “It’ss and honor to be working with you.”

“Likewise, Admiral,” Commander Meouch said as he grasped Slipher’s hand.

As they shook hands Meouch was startled to find that Slipher’s hand was both cold and extremely hard. He looked down and was further surprised to see that Slipher’s hand, no his entire arm, was made out steel. He looked up and saw that Slipher had noticed his staring. Slipher quickly let go of his hand and folded it behind his back.

“I’ll leave you to get to know each other,” the Major said.

“Yes, thank you for coming to meet us,” Commander Meouch said.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Doctor Sung said.

The brigade watched in silence as they watched the Major exit the base. Then they slowly turned back to Admiral Slipher.

“Now, I sssuppose a tour iss in order. Pleasse follow me,” Slipher said as he turned and headed down one of the halls.


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Slipher gives the Brigade a tour of the base

Slipher started down the hall before turning back, a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

“Something wrong, Admiral?” Commander Meouch asked.

“Weren’t there ssix of you?” Slipher asked.

Commander Meouch turned and realized that Space Ninja Brian had decided to make his exit already.

“Oh, uh,” Commander Meouch said, “You see…Space Ninja Brian prefers…self- guided tours. Don’t worry about it.”

“I ssee,” Slipher said.

Slipher proceeded to show them around the new base, it’s sparkling clean floors that twinkled at every turn. He showed them the large gym, complete with workout equipment for a variety of species and large swimming pool. He showed them a large cafeteria where a few chefs in white aprons waved at them before Slipher ushered them out the door.

“And through here is the medical department,” Slipher said.

“Complete with the doctors this side of the universe,” a familiar voice said.

“Dr. Shik!” Strive cried as he turned to see her heading towards them, “You decided to stay!”

“Of course,” Dr. Shik said, “I wasn’t about to entrust the care of my most troublesome patients to anyone else.”

“Ouch,” Doctor Sung said, “but fair enough.”

“Where’s the rest of the staff?” Lord Phobos asked.

“Just me at the moment. I’m still shifting through applications,” Dr. Shik said, “but until I’m ready to hire, I have some robotic staff to help with the busy work.”

As Dr. Shik spoke, a small, square, white robot with a red cross on it’s back wizzed past, giving a friendly beep as it continued down the hall.

“Well, that nicely brings up one of my questions,” Doctor Sung said, “I noticed there doesn’t seem to be any recruits here. What gives?”

“Doctor Sung,” Commander Meouch said, a warning in his tone.

“That’ss quite alright Commander Meouch,” Slipher said, “And also exactly what I wissshed to sspeak with you about next. If you’ll pleasse follow me to your quartersss.”

The Brigade followed Slipher down another hallway until they came to a set of double, sliding doors. Slipher ushered them inside and Strive gave a gasp of surprise when they stepped into a very familiar looking living chamber. He immediate dashed through one of the six adjacent doors and then popped his head back out.

“It’s just like our room back on Command!” Strive announced.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Doctor Sung said as he poked around the kitchen.

“We were informed that you were rather fond of your old chambersss,” Slipher said, “We did our best to replicate them.”

“That was awfully nice of you,” Lord Phobos said as he settled onto the couch, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Slipher replied.

“So, you wanted to talk to us about new recruits?” Commander Meouch asked.

“Yess,” Slipher said as he pulled a small hard drive from his pocket, “This drive contains all of the applicantss we have received thuss far. Anyone who could not passs our background checksss have been removed. I wass hoping you would take over the ssorting and interviewing processs from here.”

“You want us to choose the new recruits?” Lord Phobos asked.

“Yess,” Slipher said, “I believe you currently have a better idea of what makess a good brigadier then I.”

“What about their training?” Commander Meouch asked.

“That, I will perssonally be handling here on basse,” Slipher said.

“I see,” Commander Meouch said, “Well, we better get started then.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Slipher said before giving a stiff salute and exiting their room.

“Haave,” Commander Meouch said as he tossed the drive to him, “Sort them by age and previous experience first. Then we’ll go through them one by one.”

“A-ffirmative,” Have said.

“Do you think scales will be able to handle training what we consider to be ‘good brigadiers?’” Lord Phobos asked.

“Only time will tell,” Commander Meouch said.

“Better question,” Strive said, “How long till Brian comes back?”

“We probably won’t see him for the next week,” Dr. Sung chuckled.


	3. The Applicants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brigades sits down to discuss some possible new recruits

Strive groaned into the couch pillow. His head was spinning and his eyes ached from staring at the tablet screen all afternoon. Then Strive gave a yelp of surprise as he felt something cold press up against his cheek. He looked up to Dr. Sung holding a lemonade can out to him.

“You still alive down there?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Barely,” Strive said as he took the can.

“You know you don’t have to go through so many in one sitting. There’s no time table for this,” Dr. Sung said.

“I know it’s just… when I look at how many applicants we got I just get so excited and I can’t help myself,” Strive said sheepishly, “Did you know some Moebians even applied?”

“Really?” Dr. Sung said, “Any you want to interview?”

“I think so. There’s this one, Nova, he’s a mechanic,” Strive said as he pulled up the applicant’s picture.

Looking back at them was a young Moebian with light purplish-blue skin. His short white hair poofed out around a pair of googles that rested on his forehead. Even through the photograph, his smile was infectious as both Strive and Dr. Sung felt the corners of their mouth unconsciously turn upwards.

“It looks like he’s a fairly skilled mechanic and he seems pretty enthusiastic,” Strive said.

“Looks like a good candidate. Any others?” Dr. Sung asked.

“This one. His name is Aldair,” Strive said, pulling up another applicant’s photo.

This Moebian had light blue skin and long, light green hair. He was staring at the camera with a nervous, but determined look.

“What’s special about this one?” Dr. Sung asked.

“It’s hard to describe, but it sounds like he’s really serious about this,” Strive explained, “And…I don’t know if this is bias but I think I know him.”

“You think?” Dr. Sung asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I mean, the hometown he listed is definitely mine but for some reason I can’t remember talking to him,” Strive said.

“Hm, well he sounds worth checking out at least,” Dr. Sung said.

“What’s going on over here?” Lord Phobos asked as he wandered towards the couch.

“Strive is just telling me he found two promising applicants on Moebius,” Dr. Sung said.

“Two? Lucky. I only found one,” Lord Phobos said as he held up his tablet.

The photo on the tablet was of a woman with dark orange skin. Her head was shaved on one side, but her dark red hair draped over the other side, reaching down past her neck. Underneath her eyes were two dark red rectangles. Even though the photo was just a headshot, Strive could tell the woman was extremely muscular.

“Her name is Bellatrix,” Lord Phobos said, “And it sounds like she’s rearing to go.”

“At least you found one,” Dr. Sung said, “My file was filled with nothing but fame chasers. Find anything Haave?”

“Neg- ative,” Haave replied.

The four of them jumped slightly as they heard a clunking noise above them. They looked up to see the ventilation grate swing open. Then an arm descended, holding a tablet. Dr. Sung stood to get a better look at the screen.

“Emiko…looks like she’s from Earth’s moon colony. You like this one?” Dr. Sung asked.

The tablet retreated back into the ceiling and was replaced with a single thumbs up. With a slight swish, the doors to the living quarters swung open and Commander Meouch walked in.

“Commander, any luck with your applicants?” Lord Phobos asked.

“No, but I haven’t finished going through them,” Commander Meouch said, “I was just coming in to inform you I was heading off base for a few days.”

“Really? What for? Should we come with?” Strive asked.

“No, Admiral Slipher got in contact with a weapons manufacturer that wants a contract with us. He wants me to do a personal quality check, make sure we aren’t getting conned,” Commander Meouch said.

“Oh,” Strive said, his ears drooping slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Commander Meouch asked.

“I guess it just feels wrong somehow. I mean… the war is over. Signing a contract with a weapons manufacturer, it feels like a jinx, I guess,” Strive said.

“Hey,” Commander Meouch said as he put one paw on Strive’s shoulder, “Yes the war is over but we still might get sent on some pretty risky missions. And these new trainees, they aren’t going to be lucky enough to have ships with ready made weapons like yours. We have to make sure they’re going to be prepared for whatever they come across, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Strive said with a small smile.

“Now, how many applicants have the rest of you found?” Commander Meouch asked.

“Looks like just four at the moment,” Dr. Sung said, “And since you’re heading out, maybe the rest of us should head out and do some interviews?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Commander Meouch said, nodding his head.

“Cool, then Strive and I will take the Moebians, and Lord Phobos and Ninja Brian can take the other two,” Dr. Sung said.

“Fine by me,” Lord Phobos said.

Ninja Brian simply gave another thumbs up sign from the vents.

“And Commander, if you’re doing a quality test maybe you should take Haave with you?” Dr. Sung asked.

“I’d like that but Slipher asked Haave help him with diagnostics check of the bases defense systems,” Commander Meoch said, “Haave, can you report to him after we leave?”

“A-ffirmative,” Haave said.

“Good, then everyone get ready to move out,” Commander Meouch said, “And let’s bring back some new trainees.”


	4. Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive and Dr. Sung meet with their first applicant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Nova belongs to WaysideWorks on Twitter

Strive was practically bouncing with excitement as Moebius filled his windshield. Even from up here Strive could see the shining blue lights of Moebius’s crystal fields. He felt a sense of pride swell in his chest with the knowledge that the lights had only been growing stronger since the star’s return.

“Strive, which base are we landing in?” Dr. Sung asked.

“According to his resume,” Strive said, “Nova works at station number two.”

“Isn’t that the newest one?” Dr. Sung asked.

“At the moment, but construction on a third station has already started,” Strive said.

As they started their decent, Strive reminisced on back when Moebius didn’t have any spaceship bases at all. But, since his first flight into space, the rest of the universe had become increasingly aware of Moebius and more and more curious about its inhabitants and culture. So, when the UCP offered to help build their own space stations, they had gratefully accepted. Strive knew that not all Moebians appreciated this new universal fame, but these new applicants gave Strive hope that at least a few were excited about it.

“Starships, this Moebius Space Station two control tower, please identify yourselves,” an unknown voice said over the comms.

“This is Strive and Dr. Sung of the Starlight Brigade, looking for permission to land,” Strive said.

“Understood. Permission granted. Please proceed to hanger three,” the voice said.

Strive and Dr. Sung continued down to station. The main building was massive compared to most of the buildings on Moebius, but the architects had been very respectful of Moebian designs, keeping the sloping, dome like shapes in mind. Away from the main building were six, smaller hangers. None of the stations on Moebius were equipped to handle industrial sized spaceships but each of these hangers could handle a few personal crafts without issue.

After parking their ships, Strive and Dr. Sung continued across the field, towards the main building. Strive kept a death grip on his tablet, his heart beating wildly.

“Hey, Strive,” Dr. Sung said as he drew up beside him, “when we get in there why don’t you ask the interview questions?”

“Me?” Strive squeaked, “Are you sure? I’ve never conducted an interview before.”

“You can do it, just be yourself,” Dr. Sung said.

“If you’re sure…then I’ll do it,” Strive said.

As they entered the main building, Dr. Sung and Strive made their way through a light crowd of people, and to the main office. There they were told that Nova was currently helping with repairs to a ship that had recently come in, but if they waited in the conference room, they’d send him to them as soon as they were finished. After around 15 minutes of waiting a Moebian burst into the conference room, his minty green hair easily recognizable from his photo. The only real difference between Nova and his photo was that the real Nova currently had smears of oil and grease on his clothing and a generous smear across his cheek.

“Whoo!” Nova said as he gave his fist a pump, “Made it in time!”

“In time?” Dr. Sung said as he checked the time on his tablet, “I thought that we were the ones who were early.”

Strive blushed slightly. It was true they had arrived a bit early, but he’d been so excited about the interview’s he’d pushed their pace a little bit.

“You are,” Nova said, “But when I heard they had you waiting around for me I was worried that you’d get bored and up and leave.”

“We’d never do that!” Strive protested.

“Good to know,” Nova said as he gave them a bright smile, “Should we get started?”

“Of course, unless you have something you need to do first?” Dr. Sung said as he eyed the grease smear on Nova’s cheek.

“No, I’m good to go,” Nova said as he slid into one of the chairs.

Dr. Sung looked at Strive, gave a shrug, and then settled back into his chair. Strive pulled up the questionnaire on his tablet as well as the recording application.

“Okay, Nova, when did you first learn about the Starlight Brigade?” Strive asked.

“When you first came back from you mission,” Nova said with a grin.

“Oh, right,” Strive said with a slight blush, “Do you have any off- world experience? And if so, please describe it to us.”

“No, sadly I don’t. Been kind of stuck for most of my life on Moebius,” Nova said.

“What skills or relevant experience would you bring to the brigade?” Strive asked.

“I’ve been fixing up stuff since I can remember. My peers tell me I’m quite good at it. I’ve mostly been working on equipment, I’ve only recently started working on ships, but I’d love to learn more about ship repair. I’d also be available for emotional support, if desired,” Nova said.

“…okaaay, why do you want to join the brigade?” Strive asked.

“Because I feel like I could really get good at what I love doing, and I can make some good friends in the process,” Nova said.

“Okay,” Strive said, “If you could wait just a moment, Dr. Sung and I need to discuss a few things. We’ll be right back.”

“Gotcha, I’ll be here,” Nova said.

Strive and Dr. Sung stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“What do you think?” Strive asked.

“I like his attitude. He doesn’t seem to care much about professional appearances but as long as he takes his job seriously, I don’t see a problem with that,” Dr. Sung said.

“I like him too. He seems like he really enjoys what he does and people in general,” Strive said.

“Do you think he can survive whatever Slipher considers basic training?” Dr. Sung asked.

“I have no idea, but I think we should give him the chance,” Strive said.

“Agreed,” Dr. Sung said.

Dr. Sung walked back through the door and Strive followed him. Nova looked up at them, his gaze expectant.

“Congratulations,” Dr. Sung said, “We’d like to officially offer you a probationary position in the Starlight Brigade!”

“Really!? Wait, what do you mean probationary?” Nova asked.

“You’ll need to pass some basic training first,” Strive explained, “But if you can do that, your permission will become permanent.”

“Hm, alright, challenge accepted,” Nova said as he extended his hand to Strive, an excited grin on his face.

Strive took Nova’s hand and happily returned the grin.

“Good to hear,” Dr. Sung said, “We’ll send a shuttle to pick you up in three days time. Be ready to catch it.”

“Will do,” Nova said as he gave them both a small salute.

As they headed back towards the hanger Strive rubbed his thumb across his palm, feeling the grease smudge Nova had left there. Nova sure seemed like an interesting guy, hopefully he was right and he’d make a valuable addition to the team. 


	5. Aldair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive and Dr. Sung interview Aldair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Aldair belongs to @starrieblu on Instagram

The jump to station one seemed to take only a moment as Strive and Dr. Sung soared through the Moebian sky, the soft lavender hues seeming to envelop their ships. Before they knew it their were touching down in station located just outside of Strive’s hometown. Dr. Sung noticed that Strive seemed a touch jittery, his head quickly moving from side to side.

“You know, after the interview we’ll have some time to kill, if you want to visit your dad,” Dr. Sung suggested.

“Really?” Strive asked as he brightened slightly.

“Sure, I mean we got here early in the first place,” Dr. Sung said.

“Then I’d really like that. I mean if we have time,” Strive said.

“Of course. So where does this Aldair live?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Looks like his house is on the outer edge of town,” Strive said.

“How you Moebians get by without actual addresses is beyond me,” Dr. Sung chuckled.

“How your Earth cities are so big you need addresses still amazes me,” Strive said.

The two of them walked the rest of the way in aimable silence until they reached the edge of town. Despite Dr. Sung’s doubts Strive easily found the house Aldair’s application had described and gave the door a few solid knocks. Footsteps could be heard from within and Aldair soon answered the door, a surprised expression on his face.

“Oh, um, hello,” Aldair said.

“Hello,” Dr. Sung said, “Sorry we’re a bit early. May we come in?”

“Yes, of course, it’s no trouble at all,” Aldair said as he stepped aside to let them pass.

Inside they found a small but well kept home. Since there were only two chairs, Strive sat down with Aldair across from him while Dr. Sung choose to lean up against the nearby wall. Aldair sat, straight as board with his shoulders tight.

“Is it just you living here?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Yes…well it used to be me and my dad but… he was one of many who left trying to find the stars,” Aldair said, his ears drooping slightly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Dr. Sung said.

“Don’t be. He…he was very brave to try,” Aldair said.

“He was,” Strive said, giving Aldair a small smile.

Aldair relaxed slightly, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“So, Aldair, how did you learn about the Starlight Brigade?” Strive asked.

“From my neighbors. I didn’t know about the brigade at all until you came back. And, ah, then I learned about it second hand because I was too shy to come ask you about it directly,” Aldair admitted.

“Oh,” Strive said, blushing slightly, “So, um, do you have any off world experience? And, if so, can you describe it to us?”

“I do have a little bit! I’ve been taking the pilot training courses at the station, so I’ve explored a bit,” Aldair said.

“What relevant skills or experience would you bring to the brigade?” Strive asked.

“Hm, well first and foremost I’d bring my piloting and some combat experience. I’ve got claws too, see?” Aldair said as flexed his fingers and sharp claws emerged from his fingertips, “So if anyone needed back-up, I’ve got there back. And…um…I’d say I can offer emotional support too! If anyone needs it.”

“Right…so lastly, why do you want to join the brigade?” Strive asked.

“I want to join the brigade to protect our planet and the rest of the universe. We experienced the Shard attack first hand and I don’t want anything like that to happen again. And… I don’t want to keep sitting around. I want to do somethin’ that’ll make a difference,” Aldair said firmly.

“Before Strive and I discuss this, do you mind if I see those claws of yours again?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Sure,” Aldair said, flexing his fingers once more.

“Fascinating, I’ve never heard of a Moebian with claws before,” Dr. Sung said.

“Well, there is a lot of variety among our race, especially when it comes to different abilities,” Strive interjected.

“True, but I am a little different,” Aldair said.

“Ah, sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Dr. Sung said.

“It’s alright. It’s a question I get a lot,” Aldair said.

“Alright, we’re going to step outside for a moment. If you’ll excuse us,” Dr. Sung said as he usher Strive outside.

Dr. Sung closed the door behind them, taking a moment to savor the gentle chill in the air.

“Looks like both of your applicants have turned out rather interesting,” Dr. Sung said.

“More interesting than the rest of us?” Strive said, his eyebrow raised.

“Ouch, but fair enough,” Dr. Sung said.

“Anyways,” Strive said, “I think he seems capable. And he’s got solid reasons for wanting to join.”

“True enough. Though I hope that shyness won’t get in the way,” Dr. Sung said.

“He wasn’t too shy to apply,” Strive said.

“Again, fair enough,” Dr. Sung said, “Alright, let’s give him a try.”

“Really!?” Aldair said as he opened his window and stuck his head out.

Aldair paused, and blushed as he realized that both Strive and Dr. Sung were staring at him.

“Did I forget to tell you I have a really good sense of hearing?” Aldair asked.

“Yes, yes you did,” Strive said.

“Anyways, we want to offer you a probationary position in the Starlight Brigade. You’ll still have to pass basic training to earn a permanent position, do you think you’re up for it?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Yes! I’m ready for this,” Aldair said.

“Then we’ll send a shuttle to pick you up in three days’ time,” Dr. Sung said, “Be ready for it.”

“I won’t miss it,” Aldair said.


	6. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Phobos and Space Ninja Brian interview Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Bellatrix belongs to @CarrlSagann on Instagram

Lord Phobos gave a small, thoughtful hum as the planet Helios grew larger and larger in his windshield. While massive, the planet wasn’t that interesting to look at. It was patchwork of oranges, yellows, and browns. There were some smaller patches of green, which he assumed were primary water sources but, overall, he was expecting some dry terrain. It wasn’t his favorite kind of environment, considering how sweaty things could get underneath his helmet, but it least they didn’t need to stay long. Of course, that wasn’t the most annoying thing about this planet.

“Brain?” Lord Phobos asked.

Space Ninja Brian’s face was projected onto Lord Phobos’s communicator screen. He looked at him expectantly. 

“This is a high gravity planet. Remember to have your gravity shields up as we head down, otherwise you’re going to have a hard time landing,” Lord Phobos said.

Space Ninja Brian gave him a thumbs up and then his image disappeared from the screen. Lord Phobos tapped a few buttons on his console to activate his own gravity shields. He knew that technically the planet’s high gravity wouldn’t damage his morph ships equipment, not the way it could a normal ship without shielding, but steering would still be easier with the shielding on.

Lord Phobos was feeling the heat as they landed in the space station hanger. He almost instinctively tried to wipe his forehead as he stepped out of his ship. Perhaps he should speak to Haave Hogan and Dr. Sung about installing some sort of cooling system in his suit. As Lord Phobos stepped away from his ship Lord Phobos as immediately slammed to the ground as the planet’s gravity descended upon him. Phobos could swear he was being trampled by an entire herd of elephants as he struggled to move under the pressure. Then he heard footsteps approaching and felt a hand fiddling with something on his belt. He gave gasp of relief as he felt his personal gravity shield take effect. Standing he saw Brian standing next to him, giving him what he thought was a look of amusement.

“Right,” Lord Phobos coughed, “Personal gravity shields. Useful things to have active on a planet like this one.”

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“I, uh, spoke to the station ahead of time. They gave us permission to use conference room two for the interview,” Lord Phobos said.

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“Right. Let’s get going then,” Lord Phobos said.

As they walked towards the main building, Lord Phobos looked out across the landscape. It was as dry as he’d expected with rocky, jagged hills as far as he could see. This close to the city there was some dry scrub grass growing in the cracks and some spindly, twisted looking trees.

Entering the main building, Lord Phobos gave a sigh of relief as the coolness of the air conditioning washed over him. After asking for directions a couple of times they found the conference room and were surprised to find their applicant already waiting for them. Bellatrix stood up quickly, extending her hand to them.

“Lord Phobos and Space Ninja Brian, right? Glad ya made it,” Bellatrix said.

Lord Phobos had read her measurements on the id card she’d supplied but now that he could see her in person he realized just how massive she was. Her height and her muscular girth easily dwarfed him and Brian at the same time. Gingerly, he took her hand.

“Bellatrix, it’s a pleasure for us as well,” Lord Phobos said.

Bellatrix gently shook Lord Phobos’s hand before sitting back down.

“Is the rest of the Brigade here too?” Bellatrix asked.

“No, we split up to interview a couple applicants at the same time. We want to get everyone’s training started as soon as possible,” Lord Phobos explained.

“Of course, training is very important,” Bellatrix said as she flexed her biceps.

“Yes, well, let’s get started,” Lord Phobos said as he and Brian sat down, “When did you first hear about the brigade?”

“Well, from my dad! He was one of the greatest fighter pilots ever, I mean really, you ask any fighter pilot who knows their stuff about him and they’ll tell you he’s a legend! But, well, the day the stars bought it, he did too, as I’m sure you know. But I’m really proud to be signing up to join y’all,” Bellatrix said.

“Yes, Antonius Argyryo correct? I’m sorry to say I never got the chance to speak with him in person. And I’m sorry for your loss,” Lord Phobos said.

“It’s alright, but thanks,” Bellatrix said.

“Now, do you have any off world experience? And if so, please describe it to us,” Lord Phobos said.

“Oh, tons! I been workin’ on ammo since I turned 20 and could join the space defense. I mean, I’d rather take a vacation planet side but, damn I love workin’ in spaceships. You know, I love my job, but what really gets me is seein’ the starfighters go out on missions like my old man,” Bellatrix said, with an excited gleam in her eyes.

“I think I know the feeling,” Lord Phobos said, “What skills or relevant experience would you bring to the brigade?”

“Well, I mean, I’m not gonna talk about the pan-galactic military games, but I train to lift for hours most days. Relevant experience is…ehem… I can bench press a groundcar. I can lift two thirty-centimeter rounds on my shoulders. What do ya think about that for relevant experience?” Bellatrix asked.

“Certainly not something I could ever do,” Lord Phobos said, “Now, lastly, why do you want to join the brigade?”

“Oh, easy. I wanna save people, like my dad did. There ain’t no better thing you can do for somebody than save ‘em. That’s why I wanna be like my dad and save as many people as I can, you know?” Bellatrix said.

“I think I do. Brian and I are going to take a moment to discuss this and we’ll be right back,” Lord Phobos said.

“Yes, sir,” Bellatrix said, giving an enthusiastic salute.

Lord Phobos closed the door behind them and looked to Space Ninja Brian.

“Well, she’s definitely just as enthusiastic as her application led me to believe,” Lord Phobos said, “And I don’t think she’ll have any problem with Slipher’s training.”

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“But I do worry that that enthusiasm could lead to some…mistakes,” Lord Phobos admitted.

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“You’re right, we won’t know unless we give her a chance,” Lord Phobos said.

“Well, we’ve talked it over,” Lord Phobos said as he reentered the conference room, “And we’d like to officially offer you a probationary position in the Starlight Brigade. You’ll graduate to a permanent one if you pass basic training.”

“Really?!! Ya won’t regret this! I swear it!” Bellatrix exclaimed.

“Make sure I don’t,” Lord Phobos said, “We’ll send a shuttle to pick you up in three days. Make sure you’re on it.”


	7. Emiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Ninja Brian and Lord Phobos interview Emiko Matsuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Emiko belongs to Luneth on AO3

“Look Brian,” Lord Phobos said, “Home sweet home!”

Space Ninja Brian didn’t know why Lord Phobos felt the need to point out the fact that they could see the planet Earth out their windshields. In fact, it had been technically visible for several hours now.

“Well, home sweet home for me anyways. You know I can’t recall if you ever told us what planet you’re from,” Lord Phobos continued.

Space Ninja Brian gave Lord Phobos a sidelong glare over the comm screen.

“Okay, okay, I won’t pry. We’re almost there anyways,” Lord Phobos said.

Space Ninja Brian looked down at Earth’s moon colony. It really wasn’t much to look at, a series of dome shaped buildings of varying sizes, all interconnected to look like a massive spider’s web. As they landed in the hanger, Brian took a couple experimental steps, allowing his sense of balance to adjust to lower gravitational field.

“This way,” Lord Phobos said, “It looks like we’re right on schedule to meet our applicant.”

They headed down the stark, white hallways, through several twists and turns. He noticed that there had been some attempts to brighten up the bleak scenery with what he suspected was illegal graffiti but, he approved of it wholeheartedly. Still, he wondered if the confusing layout was on purpose or not. Almost as if he could sense his thought process, Lord Phobos answered.

“This place used to have a really simple layout, you know? But as more and more people started moving here they had to rush to build more living spaces. And then more and more companies got involved in the construction and all those companies didn’t necessarily communicate well with each other… it all led to some pretty confusing layouts. Don’t worry though, my map is solid,” Lord Phobos said.

Space Ninja Brian gave a quick nod. That definitely explained the sheer variety of architecture in the neighborhood bubbles they had passed through thus far.

“Okay, it looks like this one is her neighborhood,” Lord Phobos said, “I’ve rented us a conference room in the business center.”

Space Ninja Brian figured that this was one of the nicer neighborhood bubbles they had been in thus far. It was greener for one, with actual grass and few trees growing. And the buildings were reminiscent of Earth’s Japan. As they reached the business center Space Ninja Brian spotted a young woman walking towards them. She had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail and dark eyes. She wore a body suit whose pattern reminded Brian of Earth’s killer whales. Brian reached out to touch Lord Phobos’s shoulder, alerting him of the woman’s presence.

“Oh, Ms. Emiko Matsuo?” Lord Phobos asked.

“Yes, that’s me,” Emiko said, startling slightly and then giving a quick bow, “Lord Phobos and Mr. Brian, I assume?”

Lord Phobos gave a sharp snort as Brian glared at him.

“Ah, sorry, yes that’s us. But you can call Brian just Brian if you’d like,” Lord Phobos said.

“I think I would be more comfortable keeping the honorific, if you don’t mind,” Emiko said.

Lord Phobos looked to Space Ninja Brian who dropped his chin to his chest for a moment, rolled his eyes, and then shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” Lord Phobos said, “Now, I believe we’re in conference room three.”

After entering the conference room Emiko sat down, making sure to adjust her chair for optimum posture. She turned to face Lord Phobos as she assumed he was going to be the one asking the questions. After all, Mr. Brian hadn’t said a word since they arrived. But, she was finding it hard to keep her focus on Lord Phobos with Mr. Brian also sitting across from her with his arms crossed and looking at her with a rather unnerving glare. Was he angry with her? Besides that, why was he dressed like that? Surely he knew Earth’s ninja’s only dressed like that in popular pop culture shows and movies. Was he a fan?

“Is something wrong?” Lord Phobos asked.

Emiko’s attention quickly turned back to Lord Phobos as she realized they had been sitting in silence for several moments.

“Oh, no, please continue,” Emiko said.

“Right, so how did you first learn about the Brigade?” Lord Phobos asked.

“Our organization, Earth’s military, had been monitoring the Dark Zone as well. Upon hearing that the Starlight Brigade was responsible for the stars return, I personally continued my research into your organization,” Emiko said.

“I see, do you have any off planet experience and, if so, please describe it to us,” Lord Phobos said.

“I do regular patrols around earth’s solar system. I have participated in several missions acting as a bodyguard escorting goods, one of which saw combat. I understand my own inexperience, but I am willing to accept any duties you seem appropriate for me,” Emiko said.

“We’ve been considering applicants with a wide variety of experience. There’s no need to sell yourself short. But, moving on,” Lord Phobos said with a wave of his hand, “What skills or relevant experience would you bring to the brigade?”

“I am trained in basic and combat piloting as well as reconnaissance. If your organization will allow it, I can bring my own ship. I have achieved top marks in all topics of training from my present organization, as is provided in my files. My superiors have stated that my specialties shine through in close-combat, but my skills with ranged weaponry are acceptable as well. If I remain lacking on any skills require for the Starlight Brigade, I will put my full effort into remedying the situation,” Emiko said.

“Your own ship huh? I think we could get that cleared for you to bring on base. Lastly, why do you want join the Brigade?” Lord Phobos asked.

“…The starlight brigade is an organization that helps and defends those who cannot protect themselves. I wish to assist in that mission,” Emiko answered after a long pause.

“Alright, thank you for your time. If you’ll wait just a moment, Brian and I are going to discuss a few things outside,” Lord Phobos said.

Emiko cocked her head to the side wondering just how they were going to discuss anything but gave a nod of understanding anyways.

Lord Phobos closed the door and turned to Space Ninja Brian.

“Well, she’s definitely a serious one, but that’s not necessarily a problem,” Lord Phobos said.

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“And she’s definitely got more combat experience then the rest of the applicants we look at. It could be nice for the rest of the trainees to have someone to look to for guidance, besides Admiral Slipher anyways,” Lord Phobos said.

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“You’re right, it’ll be worth it to give her a shot. But you know, it might be a while before we can break her of the habit of calling you ‘Mr. Brian.’ Think you can take it?” Lord Phobos asked.

Space Ninja Brian gave Lord Phobos a lengthy glare.

“I was just joking,” Lord Phobos grumbled before he reopened the door, “Emiko Matsuo? We’d like to offer you a probationary position in the Starlight Brigade, as well as a permanent position once you complete basic training.”

“I’d be honored Lord Phobos,” Emiko said as she stood to shake Lord Phobos’s hand, “You won’t regret this.”

“I’m sure I won’t. We’ll send a shuttle to pick you up in three days. Make sure you and your ship are ready to go. I’ll be sending you the paperwork to register your ship with our base,” Lord Phobos said.

“I’ll be waiting,” Emiko said.


	8. Planet Ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Brigade celebrates the changes in their lives, far away on the Planet Ko big changes are happening as well. But they're nothing to celebrate.

While the Brigade celebrates the upcoming arrival of their new recruits and the progress towards the Brigade of their dreams there is another planet facing a new era of change a progress, thought they don’t know it yet. The planet’s name is Ko, and it lies on edge of the current known universe. Currently, the planet’s inhabitants remain blissfully unaware of the existence of other lifeforms on other planets. Even the ones in their own solar system. No, currently the residents of this planet are gearing up for their yearly competition where the youth of the planet compete in various divisions for entry into one of the several institutions that dictate life on this planet. Failure to gain entry is to be forced into menial, low grade jobs for the rest of your life.

One of these youth is a young man named Abel. His hope is to be accepted into the Institution of Science and Development. He hopes to do so by presenting what he believes to be an entirely new substance that he discovered in an old rock quarry. It was an odd, black, powder like substance that he had painstakingly gathered over the course of several weeks. It seemed unaffected by anything he threw at it, cold, heat, or even acidic compounds. But when he exposed it to low charge of electricity, it writhed and swirled that made it almost look like it was alive. Surely the Institute wouldn’t dream of rejecting him, not with a discovery like this.

Abel turned back to his computer. Making a new discovery was great and all but he was sure the judges would be even more impressed if he could determine what this substance might actually be good for. He was currently testing how the substance reacted to different levels of electric current and he had found that the substance liked, for lack of a better term, currents that ranged from 100-400 watts. Higher power levels didn’t seem to harm the substance, it just seemed less interest.

Abel sat back and rubbed his pins, the series of small, bone like protrusions that naturally grew on his forehead, and sighed. There he went again, thinking of the substance as if it were alive. It couldn’t like or dislike anything, it didn’t have a brain.

“Hey Abeeel,” an all to familiar voice said, drawing out his name in a way that set his nerves on edge.

“Amell, long time no see,” Abel said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Just though I’d come and check in on my favorite wanna- be scientist,” Amell said as he stalked around the edge of the room, reminding Abel of large, predatory, cat, “Word is you haven’t left the school lab in days now.”

“Well with the competition right around the corner I can’t afford to waste time. You should be focusing on your training as well, right?” Abel said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Nah, I’ve got this in the bag. I’ve got time to come visit,” Amell replied.

Abel tried not to let out a groan. It didn’t help that Amell was probably right. His training had left him strong but lean, that perfect balance of strength and speed that the Institution of Military Defense usually looked for. That and his pins were far larger and developed, forming an almost perfect forehead guard. This told the world that Amell came from a long line of Koian warriors, unlike Abels smaller, nub like pins. He was practically a shoo-in.

“Hey, what’s this stuff?” Amell asked.

Abel jumped. In his moping he hadn’t realized that Amell had come up right behind him. He spun around to find that Amell had the substance container in hand. He was even more surprised to find that the substance was swirling around wildly. That couldn’t be right, there shouldn’t be an electric charge running through it now, he’d turned it off.

“Give that back,” Abel said.

“Not till you tell me what it is,” Amell said, lifting the container above his head.

“I don’t know,” Abel admitted.

“What’s that? The little know it all thinks he’s found something new?” Amel taunted.

“Yes, and that’s why I’m running tests on it,” Abel said.

“I bet it’s nothing new. I bet you just ground up some powder and are hoping the judges won’t notice,” Amel said.

“It doesn’t matter what you think, just put it down!” Abel yelled.

“What was that?” Amel said as he stepped closer, seeming to loom over him.

“I said, it doesn’t matter what you think,” Abel said, balling his hands into fists even as his body shook.

Both of them looked up as a sharp cracking sound came from above them. Both of them saw the thin line that had appeared in the glass of the container.

“Amel, put it down,” Abel said, his voice quiet with fear.

“Why? You think your little science trick is enough to scare me?” Amel said as the shaking in his voice betrayed his real mood.

“No…I …it’s never done this before… please,” Abel said.

But it was too late. The container exploded and the substance seemed to hang in the air for just a moment before it surged forward, resembling a swarm of insects. The swarm split in two and Abel had just a moment to see the substance enter Amell’s body, invading it through his ears, nose and mouth, before he found himself choking in the same matter. He felt it coating his insides, scrambling inside him through any means necessary. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

When Abel woke up the first thing he felt was cold. Not the stinging bitter cold of winter, more like the pleasant cold of a cool breeze during summer. He opened his eyes and found Amell sitting next to him, leaning against the counter.

“Good, you’re awake,” Amell said, his voice surprisingly calm.

“Yeah, you too,” Abel said.

Abel was surprised to find that he meant it. Some part of him was glad that Amell was alive. Why was that? Oh yeah. A waste. It would be a waste if he died. He had the potential to be useful.

“Good…good…sorry I insulted your experiment thing. You’ll be able to continue it right? I’d be waste if you didn’t get into the science institution,” Amell said.

“It’s alright, I know where to find more,” Abel said without hesitation.

Wait, Abel though, that couldn’t be right. He had found the substance out of pure luck and it had taken him ages to collect the original amount. But, somehow, he knew exactly where to find more. A lot more.

“Good. Let me know if you need any help. After all, there are big changes coming. We need to stick together,” Amell said.

“Yeah, we need to stick together,” Abel echoed.

With that Amell picked himself up and walked out the door, his back straight and his steps decisive. He already looks like a graduate of the military institution, Abel though.

Abel stayed on the floor his thoughts picking up speed. Something wasn’t right. How could he possibly know where to find more of the substance? He hadn’t run any sort of calculations on the possible sites were there might be more, not yet anyways. And what had happened to his original batch of the substance? Why couldn’t he remember what had happened after the container broke? If it had simply spilled surely it should be all over the floor, but there was no trace of it. Wasn’t he afraid before the container broke? Why? It had been the substance, hadn’t it? Something strange about the way it was acting. And speaking of acting strange, what had happened to Amell? He’d never seen him that calm and composed before, and he had known him for years. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. Something….

An intense cold spread throughout Abel’s body, starting at his spine and spreading outwards. It was numbing. It was calming. It felt…good. He had to focus. Gather a new batch of the substance. It wouldn’t be hard, he was sure it would practically come to him. He had to get into the science institution after all. Big changes were coming. Changes he was going to cause. Abel reached up and gentle scratched the back of his neck, unaware that a black shape had appeared there. One that resembled a six- pointed star.


	9. The Surprise Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Meouch returns with a new recruit

Strive rushed to the main entrance where Dr. Sung, Lord Phobos, Haave Hogan and Space Ninja Brian were already waiting.

“Glad you could make it,” Dr. Sung teased.

“They’re not here yet?” Strive asked.

“Nope, but they should be here any minute,” Lord Phobos said.

“It’s too bad Meouch has to miss this,” Strive said.

“Yeah, I know he said was going to try and make it back in time but I guess it didn’t work out,” Dr. Sung said.

The five of them looked up as they heard the shuttle ship began its descent. It was a large squarish ship that had a smaller, black and white ship docked on top of it. Sounds of raised voices could be heard from inside.

“Hm, sounds like it might not have been a smooth trip,” Dr. Sung whispered.

The shuttle door opened and Bellatrix and Nova stepped out first with large grins on their faces. Aldair and Emiko followed, looking slightly exhausted.

“Come on,” Nova said, “there is no way you were able to move an entire spaceship on your own!”

“Of course, I can and there’s no way I was going to let that jerk stay in the handicap parking spot,” Bellatrix said as she flexed her muscles.

“Good to see you’re all getting along,” Dr. Sung said as he clapped his hands together.

“Sir, yes sir,” Bellatrix said as she gave a salute.

“Now if you’ll follow me inside, I’ll introduce you to your new trainer and we’ll give you a tour of the building,” Dr. Sung said.

Strive hung back a moment as the group started making its way inside and turned to Aldair.

“Were those two like that the entire trip?” Strive asked.

“Yeah, I couldn’t get a word in edge wise,” Aldair said.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get a chance to get to know them later,” Strive said.

“I hope so,” Aldair said as he and Strive headed for the entrance.

Space Ninja Brian also held back and waited for Emiko to catch up.

“…” Space Ninja Brian said.

“Agreed, those two could learn the value of silence a bit more,” Emiko said as she shouldered her bag and headed for the entrance.

As they entered the main building Admiral Slipher and Dr. Shik were waiting for them.

“Welcome new cadets, to the Starlight Brigade Headquarters. My name is Admiral Slipher and I oversee operations here. And, I will personally be overseeing your training,” Admiral Slipher said.

“And my name is Dr. Shik. I’m head of the medical department on base,” Dr. Shik said.

“I hope you’re all prepared for a rigorous three-month training program. At the end of which, if you’ve performed well enough, you’ll become full fledged members of the brigade,” Admiral Sliper said, “Do you have any questions before we begin our building tour?”

“Uh, just how rigorous of a training program are we talking…sir?” Nova asked.

Admiral Slipher’s answer was interrupted by the sound of another ship landing out front.

“That’s Commander Meouch’s ship!” Strive cried, “He made it back in time!”

Strive rushed outside, followed by the brigade, the cadets, Admiral Slipher and Dr. Shik. He bounced on his heels as Meouch’s ship touched down but then stopped in surprise. Commander Meouch was not alone.

Following Meouch out of the ship was a young humanoid, their eyes looking at them nervously. They had light brown skin and hazel eyes. Their long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and their bangs were held back by pair of goggles. A pair of pointed, furred ears poked out from their red hair. They wore a loose dark blue tunic with light blue trim. Spread out from their back was a pair of colorful wings with red feathers on the top, followed by a layer of yellow feathers and finally blue feathers. Underneath their wings was a matching bird’s tail along with a secondary, long red tail that resembled a monkey’s tail.

“Good, it looks like I made it in time,” Commander Meouch said.

“Yes, you did,” Lord Phobos said, “Uh, care to introduce us to your friend?”

“Right, of course, everyone this is Mico. I’ve recruited them to join the Brigade as one of our new cadets,” Commander Meouch said as he placed one of his paws on Mico’s shoulder.

“H-hi everyone,” Mico said with a timid wave.

“And how did you and Mico meet?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Well, I crash landed on their planet,” Commander Meouch began.

“You crashed?!” Strive yelled.

“Yes, don’t worry. It wasn’t anything serious. Anyways while I was looking for parts to repair my ship, Mico here got it up and running for me. Unfortunately, when I took off I accidently took off with Mico here still inside. I offered to take them back home, but after hearing I was part of the Brigade Mico decided they wanted to join. And after seeing their skill repairing my ship, I decided to accept,” Commander Meouch said with a laugh.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Mico, but why exactly did you want to join?” Dr. Sung asked.

“W-well, my planet was one of the planets affected when the stars were stolen. A-and when Commander Meouch told me you were the ones who b-brought them back. I-I never want to feel as helpless as I did when the stars were taken. I want to help,” Mico said.

“Thisss iss all very inssspiring, but has Mico filled out an application?” Slipher asked.

“Ermm, well I didn’t have any on hand so, no,” Meouch said.

“Well then, Mico pleassse follow me and we’ll get your paperwork filled out,” Slipher said.

“Yes sir,” Mico squeaked, their wing feathers poofed out.

Strive watched as Mico followed Slipher into the building. He sure hoped this was all going to work out ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Mico belongs to @trianglewhale on Twitter


	10. The Judging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel presents his findings the Institution heads

Abel smoothed his lab coat as the three judges approached his station. There was Admiral Sine, head of the Military Institute, Director Emara, head of the Humanitarian Institute and lastly, Doctor Emilia, head of the Institute of Science and Development. It was strange, he thought, he’d expected to feel nervous when this moment came but, instead, he still felt the wonderous sense of calm that had first graced him nearly a month ago.

“Abel Gregorious?” Doctor Emilia asked as she read his name off of her clipboard.

“Yes Ma’am, that’s me,” Abel said.

“And you’re applying for… ah, I see you’re applying for my institution,” Doctor Emilia said.

“That’s correct,” Abel said.

“Well, then I look forward to your presentation,” Doctor Emilia said.

“Abel, Abel,” Admiral Sine said, “Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, that’s right. One of the military applicants, Amel Sirious, mentioned you. Said that even I’d find your presentation worth watching.”

“Did he?” Abel said, “Then I’d like to return the favor and tell you that you won’t find a more loyal or harder working soldier then Amel.”

“No need flatter kid, I’m well aware of Amel’s qualifications,” Admiral Sine chuckled, “Still, it’s good to see friendships between Institutions.”

“Indeed, things can get so competitive around here it’s nice to see some comradery,” Director Emara added.

“This may be true, but perhaps we should see his presentation before we assume his institutional eligibility,” Doctor Emilia said, “Abel, if you would begin.”

Abel gave a nod and opened up his steel briefcase, drawing out a small test tube with a condensed version of the black particles resting inside.

“It’s a rock,” Admiral Sine said.

“Sir,” Abel began, “As a decorated general with a history of outwitting even the most formidable of his opponents from a time when our entire world was at war, I think you would agree that not everything is as it seems.”

At that, Admiral Sine stepped back slightly, his eyebrows raised. Director Emara covered her mouth with her clipboard, perhaps to hide a smile. Doctor Emilia simply raised an eyebrow and then gave Abel a small nod, giving him permission to continue.

“Now, two months ago I discovered this substance in the rock quarry not far from my home. It did not match any known substance in our public databases, so I began testing it for any unique properties. It was unresponsive to heat, cold, or any of the common reaction substances that we normally test for,” Abel explained.

“So, it’s a rock,” Admiral Sine repeated.

“It would be, sir, except there was one exception. As I will demonstrate now,” Abel continued.

Abel returned to his briefcase and drew two long rods from it. Fitting them into the two bases he’d already set up on the floor, he activated them, and low hum filled the air. Drawing a cord from the left had rod he plugged it into a small, handheld device and then turned back to the judges.

“These two rods are generating a weak electrical field between them. If I expose the substance to it like so,” Abel said.

Abel then removed the stopper from the test tube and dropped the substance into the field where it hovered, bobbing slightly along the electrical field.

“It floats,” Doctor Emilia said as she stepped closer, adjusting her horn-rimmed glasses as she did.

“It does, but it’s more then that,” Abel said as he typed commands into his device.

As the whine of the electrical field changed in pitch, the substance swirled, flattened, and then stopped, now in the shape of a diamond. Abel felt a small swirl of pride as he heard one of the judges gasp in surprise.

“By adjusting the electrical field, I can force the substance to take any form I desire. It needs more testing of course, but I have reached the current hypothesis that I have discovered a naturally occurring programable substance,” Abel concluded.

“Well done young man,” Doctor Emilia said.

“Very impressive,” Director Emara said with a smile on her face.

“Interesting,” Admiral Sine said, “But does it have any practical uses?”

Abel held back a snappy retort, waiting until the cold numbed his anger away like it had for the past month. He had predicted the Admiral was going to be the hardest to win over. This was about so much more then getting into the Institute of Science and Research now. As the substance had revealed its properties to him, limitless possibilities had opened their doors to him. So, he’d planned for this. He knew exactly how to get himself in Admiral Sine’s good graces.

“Admiral, do you have your blaster on you?” Abel asked.

“Of course, I never leave home without it,” Admiral Sine huffed.

“Then would you do me a favor, and shoot the substance for me?” Abel asked.

“Are you mad?” Admiral Sine asked, “It’s too thin. It’ll blast right through it and who knows what I’ll end up hitting!”

“I assure you, sir, I’m not mad. And you won’t hit anything,” Abel said.

“Maybe we should talk about this a bit more,” Director Emara squeaked.

But it was too late. With one fluid motion, Admiral Sine had drawn his blaster and fired a round into the substance. But, instead of shattering like the Admiral had predicted, the substance merely fluctuated slightly before returning to its original state.

“As you can see,” Abel said, “This substance is capable of absorbing and storing any energy it comes into contact with, even kinetic energy. My current theory is that instead of being unaffected by those earlier tests I mentioned, the substance was actually storing the energy from the test. The energy levels were just too low to produce any sort of reaction. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the equipment to test this theory back in school laboratory.”

Silence hung in the air as all three of the judges stared at the substance before them, each one considering the implications of what they had just learned.

“Any question for me?” Abel asked.

“Just one,” Doctor Emilia said, “Do you have a name for this substance?”

“Yes,” Abel said, “I call them, Void particles.” 


	11. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Starlight Brigade Cadets are having a hard time with Admiral Slipher's training

“Are you okay?” Emiko asked.

“No, I am clearly dead,” Nova replied.

The late afternoon sunlight was already receding behind the treetops that lined the edge of the track and the sky had been painted with brilliant streaks of orange, red and pink. But all of this was lost on Nova who was currently laying face down in the middle of the track. He hadn’t fallen, he had simply decided he couldn’t run another step and laid down.

“I see. I shall tell Dr. Shik to notify your next of kin,” Emiko said.

“Thank you. Tell them I want my ashes ceremoniously tossed into the engine of spaceship,” Nova said.

“Cadetsss,” Admiral Slipher said as he approached them, “What iss the meaning of thiss?”

“Nova has died. We are discussing funeral arrangements,” Emiko said.

Slipher was quiet for a moment, possibly puzzled for a moment by this announcement and the clear fact that Nova was still breathing, before answering.

“I ssee, perhaps thiss iss a good time to sstop for the day. Can I trusst you to remove the body from the track?” Admiral Slipher asked.

“Yes sir,” Emiko said.

Admiral Slipher gave a nod of approval and headed back towards the main building. Emiko turned back to Nova who hadn’t moved.

“Would the corpse like to stay out here or would it like help getting up and coming inside for refreshments?” Emiko asked.

Nova was still for a moment longer before he extended one of his hands out. Emiko grabbed it and half hauled Nova to his feet.

“My legs have never been this sore in my life,” Nova complained, “I signed on to be a mechanic. Why do I have to run laps? And do ropes courses? And whatever the hell that torture was the day before?”

“You mean the aerobics course?” Emiko asked.

“Yeah, that,” Nova said.

“I think the Admiral just wants to make sure we’re prepared. It doesn’t matter what our title is, that doesn’t mean we won’t have to run, climb or even fight in an emergency,” Emiko said.

“If that’s the case then I’m going to die for real,” Nova said.

“Don’t say that. Besides, you’re not the only one here who isn’t good at running,” Emiko said.

“Hey!” Aldair said.

Aldair, Mico and Bellatrix were meandering their ways towards them. Mico was leaning heavily on Aldair’s arm, their bangs plastered to the sides of their face with sweat.

“The Admiral just went inside. Are we free to go?” Aldair asked.

“Yes, he said we’re done for the day,” Emiko said.

“Are you okay?” Nova asked Mico.

“Oh, yes, I’m just not very good at running,” Mico said.

“Really? But you were great at the ropes course,” Nova said.

“Well, my planet is all trees, so my species in general is good at climbing and gliding. Running not so much,” Mico said sheepishly.

“Well, at least that makes two of us,” Nova said with a grin.

“Let’s get inside,” Aldair said, “I’m sure the kitchen staff left out refreshments for us.”

“Ugh, more walking,” Nova whined.

“I could carry you both,” Bellatrix offered, “I’m not the best runner but I’m sure I can lift you both.”

“Yes!” Nova cheered.

“No!” Mico squeaked.

Nova and Bellatrix both turned to Mico, their expressions confused and Mico shrank slightly behind Aldair.

“I mean, it’s okay. I’ll pass,” Mico said.

“Your loss,” Nova said with a shrug.

With one easy movement, Bellatrix lifted Nova and placed him on her shoulders. Then they turned and headed to the main building with Emiko trailing close behind. Aldair waited until they were a bit further ahead before turning to Mico.

“Are you okay? You know Bellatrix didn’t mean any harm, right?” Aldair asked.

“I know,” Mico said as they fidgeted with their feathers, “It’s just my bones are fragile, made for flying, and she’s just so big. Even if she doesn’t mean any harm, I can’t help but feel a bit…”

“Afraid?” Aldair asked.

Mico just nodded in reply.

“It might help if you talk to her. She seems pretty understanding,” Aldair said.

“I know,” Mico said, hanging their head.

“No rush though, you have time,” Aldair said, “Now let’s go find out what the left out for us."


	12. The Space Exploration Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel isn't satisfied with the progress of his plans.

Abel hurried through the brisk afternoon air, the tails of his white lab coats fluttering behind him. The air was just brisk enough to be slightly uncomfortable but it didn’t matter, he didn’t intend to be outside long. He could hear the murmurs and feel the stares of the people he passed. He knew he could have left his coat, his uniform, behind but it wouldn’t have mattered much. He had only been accepted into the Institution three months ago but he had already made more contributions and developed more inventions than most of the institution had in their entire careers. But he supposed that even if that hadn’t been the case, they’d still stare.

Abel’s hand unconsciously rose to touch his pins. Over these past three months his pins had slowly been stained black. It was likely a side effect of working with the Void particles. He’d asked his doctor to do a scan and there was nothing wrong with them. But, no matter the case, it certainly made him stand out. Well, never mind all of that. He had an appointment to keep.

Abel entered the restaurant. The host immediately straightened and her eyes widened.

“Abel Gregorious, I have a reservation,” Abel said.

“Yes sir, your plus one is already here,” the hostess said.

He followed the hostess into one of the private rooms. There, his plus one was waiting. Amel was leaning back in his chair, a bottle of red wine was sitting on the table.

“I hope you don’t mind, I already ordered the refreshments,” Amel said.

“Not at all,” Abel said.

The hostess poured them each a glass and then left them alone.

“You’ve been doing well for yourself,” Amel said as he took a sip of his wine, “Not a day goes by I don’t see your face in the papers.”

“You’ve done well yourself,” Abel said as he gestured at the stars on Amel’s uniform, “the youngest man to ever be promoted to the rank of captain in the history of the institution. If the military division were publicized as much as the research division, you’d be right up there with me.”

“Perhaps, but I don’t think we’re here to flatter each other,” Amel said.

“No, we’re not,” Abel said as he took a long drink of his wine, “We have a problem. Progress has been to slow.”

“What did you expect? Funding, resources, even manpower is divided evenly between all three branches of the institution,” Amel said.

“There's one situation where this isn’t the case,” Abel said.

“…you’re talking about wartime protocols,” Amel said slowly, “Are you suggesting we start a new war within our own people?”

“No, of course not. That would be a waste and even if it got the results I wanted, our people would be left heavily weakened. And that is the last thing I want,” Abel said.

“Then who do we suggest we go to war with?” Amel asked.

“The less details you know the better. All I need is for you to promise me that you’ll be ready,” Abel said.

“I can do that. But, tell me, won’t this have the exact same result? Our people will be left weakened no matter who we go to war with,” Amel said.

“I promise you it will barely be a war. Not with the weapons I’ll give you. I just need everyone to be…afraid,” Abel said, “afraid enough to enact the protocols.”

“I see,” Amel said.

“Here,” Abel said as he placed a vial of Void particles on the table, “In case you need help convincing anyone.”

“I doubt I’ll need it,” Amel said as he slid the vial into his breast pocket, “but it’s better to be prepared.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Abel said as he raised his glass.

Abel made his way towards the laboratories. It was late now, but he knew the people he was looking for would still be here. Sure enough, there was a light coming from lab 7. Abel gave a quick rap on the door and an older man with tousled salt and pepper hair answered the door.

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you,” Abel said, “May I come in?”

“Of course, we always have time for the institute’s new golden boy,” the man said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Doctor Ream,” Abel said as he slipped past him and into the lab.

Sitting inside the lab were three other institute scientists. Pinned on the walls around him were maps, but not maps of their world. These were maps of stars surrounding and planets surrounding their world as documented by the various probes this team had sent out over the years.

“So how can the Space Exploration Team help?” Doctor Ream asked.

“Oh, I was just curious. I was wondering if you’d decided which planet to send your new probe to? Last I saw the list was rather, extensive,” Abel said.

“Not just yet. I suppose you have a suggestion? Hoping to get your on name on our research as well?” Doctor Ream said.

“I do have a suggestion, but I don’t want my name on this project. In fact, you’re going to tell everyone that this was your idea,” Abel said.

“Oh? I can’t say I’m complaining, but why are you so sure that we’ll agree to this?” Doctor Ream asked.

“This,” Abel said as he removed a second vial of Void particles from his pocket.

The team’s expressions changed from bewilderment to horror as Abel dropped the vial on the floor and it shattered. Just as it had that day in school lab, the Void particles rose and swarmed in the air. Then the swarm split into four groups, each group assaulting a member of Space Exploration Team. Abel supposed that he should feel disturbed, watching his coworkers’ spasm on the floor as the Void particles entered their bodies. But he only felt a deep and residing cold, as the spasms slowly stopped. Then, one by one, the members of the Space Exploration team woke up and turned to him.

“You had a suggestion?” Doctor Ream asked.

“Yes, planet K-12 seems very promising,” Abel said.

“Yes, I don’t know why we didn’t see it before,” Doctor Ream said, “Planet K-12 is perfect.”


	13. A Chat in the Hanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cadets get to know each other a bit better while repairing an engine.

The cadets stood in front of a large engine that had been placed in the center of the hanger. The engine was heavily damaged, with large cracks and loose wires hanging off of it. To the left was a large, multilayer toolbox. Admiral Slipher stood behind the cadets, a clipboard in hand.

“We have to repair all of this?” Bellatrix asked.

“Asss much asss you can,” Slipher said, “You will be graded on the amount of repairss you can make within the time limit, asss well as the quality of thosse repairsss. Don’t worry about the power source. It hass been removed ass a ssafety precaution. Good luck.”

Slipher gave the cadets a stiff nod before leaving them to their own devices. The cadets turned back to the engine, the enormity of their task settling in.

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t know much about mechanical stuff,” Bellatrix said.

“I only know some basics,” Aldair said.

“I’m afraid the same goes for me,” Emiko said.

“Well,” Nova said as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes, “Good thing you have an expert with you. Mico, you’re good with this stuff too, right? If I handle the structural damage, can you start on the wiring?”

“Y-yeah, I can handle that. Emiko? Aldair? Can you help me out?” Mico said.

“Sure,” Aldair replied.

“Of course,” Emiko said.

“Bellatrix, you’re with me. If you can bend the metal back into place, I can weld the cracks shut,” Nova said.

“Yeah, I can handle that but don’t you need a welding gun?” Bellatrix asked.

“Nah, I got this,” Nova said.

With that, Nova held out his hands and formed a pair of finger guns. After a second, the tips of his fingers began glowing until they were glowing red hot and sparks began to fly.

“You have built in welding guns?!” Mico cried, their tail whipping back and forth in excitement.

“Heck yeah!” Nova said as he flashed a peace sign.

“Do all Moebians have such abilities?” Emiko asked.

“I mean, we’ve got a pretty big variety of abilities among our population. But not everyone is so lucky. All I have is my claws,” Aldair said as he flexed his fingers, causing his claws to emerged.

“Eep!” Mico squeaked.

“Ah, come on Mico, you’ve seen these before,” Aldair said.

“I know, I-I know it’s just,” Mico said.

“A knee jerk reaction?” Aldair asked.

“Y-yeah,” Mico said as they smoothed their feathers.

“So…Is anyone else hiding any secret abilities? I mean I have these guns,” Bellatrix said as she flexed her biceps, “But they aren’t exactly a secret.”

“I can summon a sword made of solid moonlight to be used to battle my foes,” Emiko said.

“What?” the cadets said.

“Really?!” Strive said, “That’s so cool!”

“Strive, it’s good to see you. And thank you,” Emiko said as she gave Strive a small bow.

“S-strive,” Aldair said, “How long have you been there?”

“Just the past minute or so. Emiko can I see your sword?” Strive asked.

“Uh, well, if you don’t mind, it’s really something I’d prefer to save for emergencies,” Emiko said, “I apologize.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Strive said, “By the way, have you guys seen a stray tablet laying around here? Phobos misplaced his.”

“I think I might have seen one in the cafeteria,” Nova said.

“Thanks! Good luck you guys,” Strive said as he turned and headed down the hallway.

“B-bye!” Aldair said with a tentative wave.

“…aren’t we on a time limit?” Emiko asked.

“Oh, right, we better get started,” Aldair said.

Nova and Bellatrix started at the front of the engine, with Bellatrix bending the metal casing back into place and Nova welded it back together. Mico, Aldair and Nova climbed on top of the engine where Mico began sorting out the wiring.

“Emiko, can you untangle these?” Mico asked.

“Sure,” Emiko said.

“Aldair, can you hold this steady while I check the connection?” Mico asked.

“Of course,” Aldair said as he took hold of the wire.

They worked in silence for a moment before Mico shyly peeked up at Aldair.

“So…Strive huh?” Mico said.

“W-what about him?” Aldair asked.

“You like him, don’t you?” Mico asked.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aldair said.

“If you insist. I don’t blame you though, he’s easy to like,” Mico said.

“What are you guys talking about?” Nova said as he peeked over the edge of the engine.

“Aldair’s attraction to Strive,” Emiko said, “Although it is a rather inappropriate topic considering he is our superior officer.”

“Oh, really?” Nova asked.

“Nice, good luck Aldair,” Bellatrix.

Aldair only groaned and tucked his head in between his legs.


	14. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the exploration of planet K-12 are revealed

“Sir!” one of the younger technicians yelled out.

Doctor Ream looked down, finally picking the tech out of the sea of faces that crowed mission control. Today was supposed to be an auspicious day, they were waiting for the first signals from the exploration rover they had sent to K-12.

“Yes? What is it? Has the signal been received?” Doctor Ream asked.

“Yes sir, but…” the tech said.

“But what? This is wonderful news,” Doctor Ream said as he beamed at the reporters that lined the wall.

“But sir!” the tech yelled, “The signal says the rover is coming back!”

“What? But that’s not possible,” Doctor Ream said, “The rover wasn’t designed to return.”

“I know that sir, but the signal says the rover is moving towards us at a speed I never thought possible and,” the tech said as she checked her monitor once more, “It should be touching down five hours.”

“It can’t be,” Doctor Ream mumbled, “Do we have an estimated touch down zone?”

“Yes sir, the same launch pad it took off from,” the tech said.

“Contact Admiral Sine, I want his men there when it lands,” Doctor Ream said, “And contact the hazmat team. I want them fully suited up and ready to handle whatever the rover might be bringing back.”

As Doctor Ream left mission control, he felt a cool rush of pleasure sweep over his body. He shook his head in confusion. What was there to be happy about? Nothing was going according to plan. Doctor Ream increased his pace as two emotions warred for dominance in his mind. The cool certainty that everything was alright, and the burning fear that something was terribly wrong.

Abel sat in his lab along with the rest of his personal research team. All of their eyes were glued on the tv screen where the news was covering the ‘miraculous’ return of the exploration rover. There was nothing miraculous about it of course, the return was due to the modifications he had made to the rover after the Space Exploration Team had so generously given him access to it. Of course, none of them remembered doing this and that was for the best. He needed everyone to reach a different conclusion about the return.

Abel watched as the cameras followed the rover’s trajectory through the sky, little was visible except for the red- hot flames that surrounded it and the trail of smoke it left in its wake. As the rover crashed into the ground, the impact kicked up a massive cloud of dust and debris. The cameras zoomed in on the cloud, each station hoping to get the first glimpse of the rover. But what they got was something else entirely. Four hulking forms lumbered out of the smoke. Their bodies were made of glistening black stone, their eyes were green points of light with no irises to be seen. As they opened their mouths to let out a terrifying roar, green smoke escaped and filled the air with an emerald haze. The camera operators screamed, turning and running for their lives. Abel could just make out the soldiers rushing to defend them, their Void particle shields already out and activated.

Abel’s lab was in chaos. His lab technicians yelling and screaming in the tv in both terror and excitement. Abel just sat in his chair with an expression he hoped would come across as shock. He couldn’t bring himself to react in fear, not when he knew what was going to happen.

He knew now that he harbored Void particles inside his body. Or perhaps he had known this all along and had just come to accept this as fact. It was hard to tell. But due to this knowledge he had discovered that Void particles weren’t just programmable, they were capable of communicating with each other across vast distances. That’s how he knew that K-12 harbored life, the Void particles on K-12 had told him so. So, he had modified the rover and loaded it with a vial of his own Void particles. Particles that relayed his plans to the K-12 particles. Plans to posses a few of K-12’s native species, turning these rock- based organisms into mindless beasts that wanted to nothing but destroy. Not that that had been hard, K-12’s rock species wasn’t that intelligent to begin with. The Void particles had them guided them onto the rover which had then brought them back here. It was all going according to plan.

Abel marched down the hallway towards the conference room. The hallway was lined with guards not one of them protested as he passed them by. The average person wouldn’t have noticed by Abel could see the darkening around their pins, signs that each of these men was under Amel’s command. Sure enough, Amel was waiting for him at the end of the hall.

“Are you ready?” Amel asked.

“You need to ask?” Abel said.

Amel only nodded and opened the door. The two of the entered and looked into the startled faces of Admiral Sine, Doctor Emilia and Director Emara. Admiral Sine’s face blushed red with rage as he stood to confront them.

“What are the two of you doing here!?” Admiral Sine bellowed, “this is a private meeting! Leave! Now!”

“Admiral, calm down. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this,” Director Emara said.

“There is, in fact it’s about the decision you’re about to make right now,” Abel said.

“Is that so?” Doctor Emilia said, her head cocked slightly to the side.

“Yes, it is. We have just encountered an enemy that possesses a far greater strength then we ever could have imagined. One that also seems to posses the intelligence and technology to retrofit our own rover into a vehicle capable of bringing them here. The only course of action is to enact wartime protocols to condense all three branches of the institution resources into building a defense against these creatures,” Abel said.

“Is that so?” Admiral Sine said with a smirk on his face, “And what, I suppose you think we should hand command of the institution over to you in the process?”

“That is correct,” Abel said.

Admiral Sine’s face was startled for a moment but then he began to laugh. It was a great, bellowing laugh that Abel was certain was meant to make him feel ashamed of his words. Even Doctor Emilia and Director Emara had covered their mouths to conceal their own mirth. Abel gave an inward sigh and pulled a vial of Void particles from his jacket pocket. Only Doctor Emilia noticed, her eyes showing her confusion as Abel, without warning, pulled out the stopper and released the particles into the room. Admiral Sine’s laughter turned into screams as the particles few into his mouth, nose, and ears. His back slammed into the wall as his body started to convulse. Doctor Emilia and Director Emara began screaming as well, rising from their chairs only to fall against the floor.

“What…have you done?” Admiral Sine demanded as he struggled to stay on his feet.

“I’ve been doing some more research into Void particles and I made a fascinating discovery,” Abel said, “It turns out they are far more then the programmable material I thought they were. They are actually capable of communication with each other. Not just across long distances, but from within organic material as well. So, these particles are going to make themselves at home inside your brain steam. Rearrange a few things. And then they’ll start communicating with the particles I harbor inside my own body. When all is said and done you will agree with everything I say. In fact, you’ll be happy to do so.”

Admiral Sine roared in anger, or perhaps his fight against the particles had robbed him of his speech. He drew his blaster, his shaky hands pointing it in Abel’s direction. A shot rang out. Green blood seeped from the Admiral’s chest as Amel’s blaster let out a stream of steam. The Admiral collapsed to the floor, his blaster skidding across the floor. The Void particles that had entered his body streamed back out, abandoning their now dying host.

Abel bent down, his vial ready to catch the fleeing particles, when he noticed Doctor Emilia dragging herself across the floor. She stopped as she reached the Admiral’s blaster and hauled herself to her knees. Abel was about to warn Amel when the Doctor turned the blaster on herself and pulled the trigger. The blaster left a clean, smoking hole in her forehead as she too collapsed on the ground.

Abel stood, the Void particles from the two fallen institution heads safely back with him. He turned to Director Emara, still convulsing on the floor, her eyes shining with tears of fear.

“And you?” Abel asked.

Director Emara squeezed her eyes shut, two tears escaping down the side of her cheeks. Then her body shuddered and she lay still on the floor as she allowed the Void particles to overwhelm her. A moment later she sat up, wiped the tears from her face and stood to face Abel.

“Say they were overwhelmed by the scope of the crisis. They began arguing and turned on each other,” Abel said, “You can say Amel shot the Admiral in an attempt to protect Doctor Emilia.”

“Of course,” Director Emara said.

“I look forward to your announcement,” Abel said, “And our future endeavors together.”

“Of course,” Director Emara said.

Abel headed back down the hallway as Amel returned to his post by the door. His mind replayed the scene in his head. He had never seen anyone react to the Void particles the way Sine and Emilia had. Was it because he had taken a moment to gloat and explained the process to them? Or was it something else entirely? It seemed he had more research to do after all.


End file.
